A New Bachelorette
by Atemusluckygal
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Vivian Wong had, though dishonestly, won the duel between her and Yami? What would the date he agreed upon prior to the duel entail, and how would have Tea handled it? YamixTea in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Sorry for meddling with the actual storyline and throwing the universal path of time and space off balance.**

**I just wanted to write a fan fiction. :( ****I promise I'll try not to divide by zero.**

**Um, just read and review, please. It was my birthday a week ago. I'm 19! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Wait," said Vivian. "You might not want to do that."

Meanwhile, her opponent's Dark Paladin, with all three spell counters glowing fiercely, readied for the fatal attack on her Dragon Lady, closing the duel.

Yami eyed her suspiciously. "And why not? Surely this will cause your defeat." Usually when an adversary of his pulled one more trick out of his or her hat before the final assault, it was intended to turn the duel around in their favor.

"Because," Vivian sneered, a sneaky grin across her red lips, "attacking my Dragon Lady will cause the destruction of Kaiba's company!"

This had shocked Yami and the gang. Yami kept his face neutral, careful to not let her see him falter. "What do you mean?"

"In my Dragon Lady card, there's a devastating virus that can and _will_ wipe out all of Kaiba Corporation's data ever recorded. Once you destroy it, you will cause a breakout of this virus and it will spread to all computer networks linked in this company! This is a brilliant plan, yes?" She hopped on the table, clapping her hands with childish glee, as the group gasped in bewilderment, "now you'll _have_ to surrender to me!"

"You're all talk!" Joey shouted from one of the surrounding tables. "There ain't no _viruses_ in that card! Don't listen to 'er, Yug', take her down!"

Vivian seemed frustrated at the blonde's interference. "If you don't believe me, then all you have to do is attack and find out!"

Meanwhile, Dark Paladin was about to issue his attack on Dragon Lady, who stood her ground, facing the oncoming assault fearlessly. Suddenly Yami felt torn; though it was possible that Vivian was indeed deceiving him to get her way, he knew that the other possibility – that she was telling the truth – would be too devastating to risk. Kaiba Corporation is the fuel to Domino's stable economic status, and with another villain out to destroy the company, he had no room to put it in anymore jeopardy. Though if he were to throw the duel, he would be putting Yugi's grandfather at risk for permanent injury. And, of course, he would have to endure a likely unpleasant... _outing..._ with this crazy woman. Despite the very thought making him shudder, Yami considered this consequence the least of his worries. He would go on a thousand dates, with a thousand crazy women, to keep Yugi and his friends and family safe.

"Stop," Yami quietly ordered his monster, just before the swing of his mighty staff, "stop the attack." He grudgingly placed his hand over the deck on his duel disk. "I surrender. Vivian, you win."

"But, Yugi!" Duke shouted, though the duel was already done. Dark Paladin ceased his attack and both he and Dragon Lady, with all other cards on the field, faded away. The duelists' duel disks hummed a bit before shutting off and folding back to the compact position. Both Vivian and Yami hopped down from the tables – Yami looked quite resentful, while Vivian had the widest grin plastered on her face.

"I won, I won!" Vivian exclaimed with an excited squeal, clapping her hands together once again.

"You know," Yami grumbled, wanting so much to strangle her, "I would congratulate you on an honest and well-deserved victory; however it was neither honest _nor_ well-deserved, which could only barely count as a victory at all." Both he and the gang knew that was the watered-down version of what he _really_ wanted to say to her; they all knew he hated losing, especially to dishonest opponents.

"Oh, hush," Vivian whispered, latching her arm to his, not at all phased by his remarks. "Let's not worry about that. Let's just worry about you and me." She batted her eyelashes, hoping to distract him with her feminine charm. Much to her surprise, he did not seem at all interested. She could try other tactics later; after all, she had him for the rest of the day – exclusively.

Yami desperately tried to find a way to get himself out of her hold, when he noticed Yugi's grandfather still lying in on the floor, clutching his back with his bottom high in the air. Remembering the agreement he had made prior to the duel, he felt obligated to make sure Mr. Mutou gets help from at least someone else. With this in mind, he gently slid his arm out of hers and took a few steps away, feeling slightly less uncomfortable the further he got from her.

"I have to go see if my grandpa's alright," he stated, eager to get away from her, "please excuse me." Leaving the woman slightly taken aback, Yami raced to the old man on the ground, who was still moaning in discomfort. Joey and Tristan quickly joined him, and Tea was calling an ambulance. Her back was turned to everyone else, so they don't see the extreme irritation with Vivian written all over her face.

Meanwhile, the two Yugi's stood in the soul room "hallway", and Yugi pulled a silver coin out of his pocket and flicked it into the air. He caught it between the back of his left hand and the palm of his right hand. _Heads or tails?_

_[Heads,]_ said the older of the two.

Yugi grinned widely. _Ah, that's too bad, Yami. It's tails. Enjoy _your_ date with Vivian, while _I_ watch from here._

_[Ugh, fine,]_ Yami grumbled. He was hoping to win the coin toss so Yugi would have to take his place with Vivian – unfortunately, he was the King of Games, not the King of Luck. Now back in the real world with Vivian on his arm again, he sorely regretted not bewitching that coin...

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaand done.**

**I think I'm gonna cool it with the new story ideas and finish "Long Time Coming" and add some more material to the movie sequel. Stay tuned!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Normally, Yami would have enjoyed a day out to just relax by himself and stroll around the newly-opened Kaiba Land park, seeing all the Duel Monster-themed attractions, games, and many other things. But as he watched the ambulance drive away from the Chinese restaurant, Grandpa Mutou in tow, and a Chinese maiden on his arm, he knew it was the beginning of something that he wasn't meant to enjoy. Vivian may have thought otherwise, but then again, he really didn't care about what she thought.

All Yami wanted to do was get it done and over with. He grinned on the inside – he did promise her a date, but he didn't promise that he'd have to enjoy it. Maybe if he acted miserable enough, it would discourage her from dragging it out longer than it had to be. He knew of course, that Vivian did not have an actual romantic interest in him (to his relief); it was more of an infatuation... with fame.

To have Vivian Wong on the arm of Yugi Mutou... well... it would certainly call for some unwanted attention for Yami. He didn't much like being in the center of attention, being followed, stalked, and constantly bombarded with questions and being closely observed by the common folk.

Meanwhile, Yami's date was impatiently tugging on his arm, anxious to leave the Chinese restaurant and begin their outing together. He glanced at the faces of his friends – Duke was rather indifferent, Joey winked at Yami and Tristan gave him a thumbs up. Yami wasn't really surprised, they probably were happy for him, judging by the way Joey mouthed the words "get some!" when Vivian wasn't looking. Tea, on the other hand, seemed genuinely bothered, both angry and sad. He noticed that she refused to make eye contact with him. Yami really felt terrible; he was very well aware of her feelings for him, and he knew that this ordeal was hurting her. He carefully removed Vivian's arm from his and created more distance between them, hoping Tea would notice.

"Please, can we _not_ do that," he asked Vivian quietly, but loud enough so hopefully Tea could hear. Vivian appeared flustered for a second, and then seemed to brush it off, shaken by the sudden awkwardness.

"Okay, if that's what you want, _babe_," she whispered, with a subtly seductive tone. Vivian kept her eye on Tea, always noticing her constant acts of hostility towards her, especially when Yugi was involved. She smirked. Yugi would be hers and hers alone. She anticipated that Yugi would be all over her, as most men in her past had been, but he was different. He was stubborn, unaffectionate, and also perhaps still bitter from the throw-away defeat. Vivian admitted to herself that she didn't win fairly... though a deal's a deal, and she got what she wanted. Perhaps more of her charm would break through his hard exterior. _And then he'll be mine_, she thought to herself. _Hands off, Tea._

The pair strolled down the line of rides, food stands and tents selling merchandise, arcades, and all other attractions ahead of them. Yami kept to himself, not saying a word to Vivian, keen on asserting the idea that he was not, and did not plan to, enjoy himself while they were out together. He felt that making it enjoyable for her would condone her actions that led up to the date in the first place.

Finally, the silence between them proved to be too uncomfortable for Vivian. "So, my _love_, what do you want to do first on our date together?"

Yami felt his insides simmering, though his face held a calm and collected façade. As much as he disliked this woman, he disliked losing his cool (especially in public) even more. "Firstly, I am not your 'love', so please do not refer to me as such. Secondly, I would love to just get back to my friends and that be the end of it, but unfortunately I am bound to my word. In that case, I would love to just sit down and have a nice, quiet coffee." His tone was perfectly even and low in volume, showing almost no hint of the resentment he was truly feeling aside from the actual words he spoke. He secretly reveled at the sign of frustration creasing her face, but it had disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Oh, alright, then," she gave in. "A coffee shop, how romantic!"

Around five minutes later, the two had entered in what was known as the "Kaiba Land Coffeehouse". It was small and quaint, despite it recently being opened. It also was not very crowded, much to Yami's delight, as he figured most park attendants to be children and their parents, of who were probably on all the rides, playing in the arcades, or dueling each other in the brand new arenas. He ordered himself a hot coffee, while Vivian got an iced mocha, asking for an extra shot of espresso. After she went to find a table and wait for her drink, Yami quietly asked the employee to hold the espresso and add a few sedatives instead. The guy thought he was joking.

Yami and Vivian sat at their table, Vivian desperately trying to ignite a conversation with him (most of the time it revolved around her), though in vain, each attempt being fizzled out by his indifferent one-worded answers. She began to get irritated, catching onto his intentions.

"Why won't you talk to me?" beseeched Vivian, setting her mocha down.

For the first time since the duel, he made eye contact with her and gave her his full undivided attention. "Why won't I talk to you? You tricked my grandpa into leading us to you, you force me to duel you, shortly before you force my hand through _cheating_, and then because of you my grandpa is back in the hospital right now. Also, if it weren't for the fact that I'm a man of my word, I wouldn't be here with you at this moment. Why _should_ I talk to you?"

Suddenly, Vivian's face took on a new shape. It transformed from the usual energetic and bubbly expression to a sad, drooping, disappointed expression. What caught Yami's attention was that it didn't seem like she was pouting – she seemed genuinely upset.

"I... I'm sorry," Yami whispered, gradually feeling worse and worse about what he had said; he didn't expect it to actually hurt her. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just–"

"No," she interrupted, holding up her hand. Her face was quite serious. "You're right. I knew I couldn't force anything out of you. You're different than all the others."

Yami was intrigued by this; as he continued to listen to her tell him of her past as a female duelist. Vivian Wong was the youngest child of eight, and six of her siblings were boys, of who all became extremely talented duelists. Her one sister, Joanna Wong, became an embroiderer. When Vivian, at a young age, discovered her ambition in life was to duel like her brothers, her entire family scoffed at the idea, saying the dueling was "for the men" and embroidery and cooking was "for the women". Her mother enrolled her in cooking classes, however Vivian would secretly spend her lunch money on Duel Monsters cards, and spend any and every spare moment she had training herself and setting up her own strategies. The day she challenged each of her brothers to a duel and defeated them, she knew she had to continue on, because she felt like this was what she meant to do. As she matured into a young woman, she realized that the only way to get to know important people and get her name out there was to date accomplished duelists. After her fourth duelist boyfriend, Bandit Keith, had both financially and sexually taken advantage of her, she began training in martial arts, which she now loved – almost as much as dueling. She swore to never date another big-shot duelist again, until she saw Yugi Mouto's name on the new Grand Prix tournament listing.

"So that's why you were so determined to date me," Yami mused, taking on an entirely different perspective of the woman sitting across from him, "you're just trying to make a name for yourself."

"Well, that's how it was at first," she admitted. "But then I realized, you're not like the other duelists I've met before. See, the others would jump at an opportunity to date me, because I'm a woman who shares their hobby and they find me attractive. It's not that way with you, though. You truly love the game itself, and you put your heart into it. You don't do it for the fame, or the women throwing themselves at your feet. Strangely that made you very intriguing to me, and so I became attracted to you."

"Oh," Yami said, blushing slightly. "I had no idea you felt that way, Vivian."

He started to think – maybe she wasn't such a bad person after all. She had grown up with people constantly mocking and ridiculing her for following her dreams, and eventually she just had to learn to get what she wants by just going for it, even if she was assertive and forthright in her methods...

Vivian suddenly stood up with her mocha in hand, causing Yami to, confusedly, follow suit.

"I guess it's time I should go then."

"What? But we've only been out for an hour or so. That's it?"

Vivian flashed him a smile and a wink as she departed the Coffeehouse. "Yeah, I should get going, and so should you. You've got a mighty pretty gal waiting for you around here somewhere." And just like that, she was gone.

Yami stood for a moment, feeling bemused, but somehow moved at the same time. He had a feeling he would remember Vivian's story for a while, and that it changed his way of thinking, for the better. He hadn't figured out how exactly, yet, but soon he would.

"Thank you, Vivian," he muttered to himself, grinning inwardly. He threw out his coffee cup and headed out the door, on the look-out for a certain brunette friend of his.

* * *

-The End-


End file.
